No
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Ia tertekan, sungguh. Dan Matsuri adalah salah satu penyebabnya. —"Tidak."
**.**

" **No"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **No © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secangkir kopi panas mendarat kalem di atas meja Gaara. Tersenyum kecil, ia meraih gagang cangkirnya, mengirup sekilas aroma kopi, lalu menyeruput cairan hitam pekat itu perlahan.

"Kecanduanmu pada kopi sudah tak tertolong." Temari berujar seraya mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan adik bungsunya.

Gaara meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendelikkan bahu tak acuh, lalu kembali sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang tersebar di mejanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku tahu."

Temari menghela napas, terkadang ia bingung harus menamakan perasaannya atas nama kagum atau prihatin. Dalam usia semua itu, tentunya Gaara adalah pribadi yang hebat atas jabatan tinggi yang disabetnya. Namun di sisi lain, dalam usia semuda itu rasanya tak adil jika Gaara harus mendapat stess karena perkara pekerjaan serius, dan bukannya masalah picisan seperti teman-teman sebayanya.

Lamunan Temari terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Gaara bergumam, "Masuk." Tanpa melepas perhatian dari setumpuk pekerjaannya.

Pintu bergeser terbuka, Shikamaru muncul dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasa. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berjalan masuk, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk nyaman di samping Temari.

"Jangan pacaran di ruang kerjaku." Suara Gaara dingin, penuh peringatan. Membuat tangan Shikamaru yang sudah berjarak tiga senti dari pundak Temari kembali ditariknya, dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Ada masalah apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya, bagian pangkal hidungnya mengerut ganjil ketika membaca salah satu laporan keuangan dari map biru di tangannya.

"Tidak ada masalah. Aku diminta menyampaikan undangan dari Konoha."

"Kapan?"

"Selasa depan."

"Jam?"

"Sepuluh pagi."

Jeda sejenak, Gaara menghela napas, lalu melirik kelender duduk di atas mejanya, beberapa tanggal dilingkari spidol merah dan disisipi tulisan kecil sebagai pengingat. "Akan ku usahakan." Gaara memberi jawaban, meski terdengar tak yakin.

Suara pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasar, ngilu meradang merambat di sepanjang ruang dengar hingga titik tengah gendang telinga. Urat pelipis Gaara berkerut makin dalam, tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk ruangannya tanpa medahulukan etika mengetuk pintu.

"Yo! _Sensei,_ selamat siang! Ah, halo juga Temari- _sama_ dan Shikamaru- _sama_."

Gaara mendengus kecil. Temari tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru tampak geli mendapati namanya diimbuhi dengan sufiks _sama_.

Wajah ceria Matsuri berbinar, tumpukan berkas dalam kedua tangan mungilnya, menutupi hampir sepertiga bagian tubuhnya. Gadis itu berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke meja Gaara.

"Aku membawa laporan dari Kankuro- _sama_ yang harus _Sensei_ periksa dan tanda tangani." Langkah kaki Matsuri dan suara ceria gadis itu memenuhi ruang kerja Gaara. Tak lama berselang, Matsuri sudah berdiri di depan meja Gaara. "Aku harus meletakkan ini di mana, _Sensei_?" Tanya Matsuri dengan wajah inosen.

Gaara menekan syaraf pengendali kesabarannya kuat-kuat. "Letakkan saja di situ." Ujar Gaara datar, Matsuri mengangguk bersemangat, dan _bruk_ tumpukan berkas di kedua tangannya dijatuhkan dengan ekspresi lega berlebihan.

Matsuri membuang napas melaui mulutnya, lalu memijat lengannya seolah baru ikut lomba angkat beban. Kemudian gadis itu beralih menatap Temari dan Shikamaru penuh minat. " _Ne_ , Temari-sama, apa rumor yang beredar itu benar?"

Satu alis Temari terangkat. "Rumor?"

"Um!" Gadis itu memandang Temari dan shikamaru bergantian dengan mata berbinar. "Katanya, kalian sudah bertunangan."

Temari terkesiap, suaranya telah lepas meninggalkan kerongkongannya. Shikamaru memalingkan wajah dan tampak lebih tertarik menatap kaki meja Gaara.

"Matsuri," Panggil Gaara berusaha sabar. Ia tertekan, sungguh. Dan Matsuri adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

Matsuri tersentak kecil, dan segera berbalik menatap Gaara penuh perhatian."Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang kau perlukan, silakan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sibuk." Itu bentuk pengusiran halus, andai Matsuri cukup pintar untuk menangkap maknanya.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir singkat, lalu menjentikkan jari. "Ah! Satu lagi, kapan kita akan latihan, _Sensei_?" Tanya Matsuri antusias.

Gaara membeku selama beberapa saat. _Sial_ , ia lupa sudah membuat janji dengan gadis berambut coklat ini untuk mengajarinya beberapa teknik menyerang dan bertahan. Gaara kembali memijat pelipisnya, lalu menatap deretan angka yang tertera di kalender duduknya. "Sabtu ini, di tempat biasa. Pukul sembilan pagi."

Matsuri tersenyum lebar. " _Yosh, wakatta_!" Gadis itu berseru riang. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, _Sensei_. Temari- _sama_ , Shikamaru- _sama_ , permisi." Matsuri membungkuk kecil lalu bergegas pergi meningalknan ruangan.

Gaara menghembuskan napas lega begitu tanda-tanda keberadaan Matsuri tak lagi eksis di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menarik beberapa berkas yang baru saja diantarkan Matsuri, lalu mulai menekuninya.

Temari berdeham. "Gaara?"

"Hm?" Gumam Gaara tanpa menarik diri dari tumpukan berkasnya.

Gadis pirang itu melirik Shikamaru singkat lalu kembali memandang adik bungsunya. "Ku rasa kau sudah cukup sibuk untuk bisa menjadi guru bagi Matsuri."

Kali ini Gaara mendongak, mata jadenya bersilobok langsung dengan iris hijau kebiruan sang kakak. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru saja yang menggantikan tugasmu untuk melatih Matsuri?"

"Apa?" Tanpa alasan yang pasti, Gaara memekik. Berkas-berkasnya terabaikan semantara, menjadi benar-benar tak menarik baginya.

Temari tampak kaget—tersentak kecil, namun segera menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku, kau sudah cukup sibuk dan repot dengan tugasmu sebagai Kazekage. Ditambah lagi menjadi guru bagi Matsuri, itu pasti melelahkan." Ia meluruskan. "Jadi, untuk mengurangi bebanmu, biarkan Shikamaru saja yang melatih Matsuri. Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tak langsung memberi jawaban, ia menatap Temari dalam diam. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Gaara merasakan jantungnya berdebar hoboh menanti jawaban keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Setelah cukup lama diam, pria berambut nanas itu mengangkat bahu ringan. "Terserah kau saja."

"Nah!" Temari bertepuk antusias. Gaara merasa lambungnya naik ke tenggorokan, mengganjal suara dan napasnya seketika. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang biar Shikamaru saja yang menjadi guru bagi Matsuri—"

"Tidak." Potong Gaara tegas.

"Eh?"

"Tidak." Ulang Gaara lebih tegas. "Matsuri itu muridku, aku tidak akan mengoper Matsuri kepada orang lain."

"Tapi—"

"Ini titah Kazekage."

Karena masa kecil Gaara yang seharusnya ceria boleh saja direnggut darinya, digantikan dengan rasa sakit dikucilkan. Masa remajanya yang semestinya berwarna dan penuh romansa boleh saja ditarik darinya, digantikan dengan segudang tugas dan beban tanggung jawab yang menggunung. Namun, tak ada yang boleh mengambil Matsuri darinya. Sampai kapan pun, Gaara tidak akan sudi mengakui hal gila semacam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: _Dear, Masashi-sensei, please bikin mereka jadi canon_ :'))))) Aiko cinta mereka berdua :'D

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :)))))

 _Review_? :D


End file.
